1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a photoresist composition, a method of manufacturing a polarizer and a method of manufacturing a display substrate using the photoresist composition. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a photoresist composition that may be used in a nanoimprinting process for manufacturing a polarizer, a method of manufacturing a polarizer and a method of a display substrate using the photoresist composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display device is thinner and lighter than a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display device, such that the liquid crystal display is widely used. However, the liquid crystal display device uses a liquid crystal layer within a liquid crystal display panel as a photo-shutter in cooperation with linearly polarized light irradiated into the liquid crystal display panel to display an image. The liquid crystal display device also includes a backlight assembly which provides light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a polarizer for changing a randomly polarized light, which is irradiated from the backlight assembly, to a linearly polarized light. The polarizer absorbs light irradiated from the backlight assembly, so that the polarizer undesirably has a low level of efficiency and heat-resistance, and is easily deteriorated by an ultraviolet light.
As an alternative polarizer technology which may be substituted for a conventional polarizer, a technology using a wire grid pattern is being developed. A width and a pitch between wire grids of the wire grid pattern may be tens of nanometers to hundreds of nanometers in size, which is shorter than a visible light wavelength so that light polarized by the wire grid pattern may have a polarization degree substantially similar to light polarized by the conventional polarizer.
For manufacturing the wire grid polarizer, a nanoimprinting method may be used. According to the nanoimprinting method, a mold patterned to have a wire grid shape is prepared, the wire grid shape of the mold is transcribed onto a photoresist layer which is on a metal layer to form a photoresist pattern, and the photoresist pattern is used as a mask to etch the underlying metal layer.
However, a photoresist pattern formed by a conventional photoresist composition which is used in the nanoimprinting method is easily separated from a metal layer during a dry-etching process using a plasma gas, so that the efficiency and the reliability of the polarizer formed by the nanoimprinting method are reduced. Thus there remains a need for an improved photoresist composition.